


Once Again

by notjustmom



Series: The Mentalist [10]
Category: The Mentalist
Genre: Episode: s07e13 White Orchids, F/M, Fluff, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 09:47:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21444220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom
Summary: A bit of a scene from after Lisbon rescues her damsel in distress, once again. From the last season.
Relationships: Patrick Jane/Teresa Lisbon
Series: The Mentalist [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1526000
Comments: 8
Kudos: 65





	Once Again

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies for no posts yesterday, I am writing like a crazy woman, but nothing felt finished yesterday, so here is a finished bit...

Once he was settled into the seat next to her and safely buckled in, she leaned in close to him and held his face gingerly in her hands. “Jane. Patrick. You can’t do that to me again. No case is worth it. Not ever again. Promise me.”

He nodded, and whispered, “I promise, Lisbon. Can you just take me home?”

Before, she would have insisted he go to the hospital to get checked out, but now? Now, she wasn’t going to let him out of her sight for a minute, let alone allow anyone else to touch him.

“Yeah, Jane. I’m taking you home.”

He looked over at her and laid a trembling hand over hers, and swallowed tightly then closed his eyes, and mumbled, “thank you, Lisbon for looking for me, for finding me.”

She sighed, and knew there was nothing else to say, except, “I’ll always find you, Jane. Always.”

He offered her an exhausted grin, then reclined the seat and managed to rumble out, "love you," before he drifted off to sleep.

“Love you, too.” 

“Boss. Yeah, I found Jane, he’s okay. He managed to blow up most of the house. I think Keller was still in it, not sure - yeah, no, I’ll wait for Tork to show up. But I’m taking him home. Yeah, I’m sure, right. I’ll tell him. Thank you, Cho.” She ended the call, then turned and watched him sleep until Tork and his crew showed up twelve minutes later.

She opened the door and watched as he slowly opened his eyes and smiled at her. “Home?”

“Yeah, we’re home.” He tried to move on his own, then stopped, and gave her a bit of a sheepish grin, and she carefully moved his legs for him, then wrapped her arm around him and eased him out of the SUV. “Sorry. Maybe -”

“Nope. I just need tea, aspirin, and a couch. I’ll be fine, Lisbon.”

She rolled her eyes upward, and all but carried him into the house, sat him carefully on the couch and removed his shoes, then wrinkled her nose at him. “First, you definitely need a bath.”

“Only if you join me.”

“The things I do for you.” She was about to turn around and head to the bathroom, but he grabbed her hand and she stopped.

“Lisbon. I’m okay.”

“I know.”

“No. I’m really okay.”

“Jane.” She finally met his gaze and felt tears spring to her eyes as her knees buckled and he caught her as she slowly went to the carpet. “I just. I know now. I didn’t really understand before, how you felt when you knew I was going into dangerous situations, I mean I knew, theoretically. And I know, we've been doing this for years, it shouldn't be any different, but it is, it’s so different now. I’m sorry, I’m so sorry.”

He held her as she wept uncharacteristic tears and her arms finally draped around him and held on, as if afraid he would disappear again, this time for good.

“I’m here, Lisbon. I’m here.”


End file.
